


shallow, ideal, deep

by LiquifyingOcelot



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Bloodplay, Cutting, M/M, Mental Instability, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquifyingOcelot/pseuds/LiquifyingOcelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A diamond being cut to perfection by a master jeweler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shallow, ideal, deep

**Author's Note:**

> http://liquidtwin.tumblr.com/

He loved it. 

His face practically suffocating in the pillow that cradled his head at night - his moans little more than squeaks and groans as Big Boss fucked the drool right out of him. There was no room to feel ashamed of this anymore- only room to take the huge, punishing cock threatening to rip straight through him. He vaguely wondered if someone could literally be fucked to death- he assumed they could- people could die from just about anything, right? 

John wasn't usually so- brutish. There had been other times, yes. Snake had been discovering new sources of arousal all the time- maybe it was catching a particularly good-looking soldier in the shower, maybe- it was something more violent and animalistic. It seemed like Snake was experiencing some kind of second sexual awakening after his nine or so years of inaction- and Ocelot, currently being fucked lifeless beneath him, was not about to argue with it. 

 

No. He went straight to Ocelot, practically picked him up from his current station- overseeing some R&D work on something or other- Ocelot couldn't even remember what he was originally supposed to be doing- and then threw him on the bed in his quarters, demanding that they fuck right now, practically pulling off his pants in the process. Ocelot didn't ask any questions- he never really did- not of Big Boss, even though the sudden, searing pain and heat had been confusing at first, now- now he was out of his mind. Boss fucked like an animal, sometimes. All he cared about was getting Ocelot's hips at just the right angle that made his cock feel good- right there, nice and deep. Sometimes he fucked so violently that Ocelot had to wonder what was going on in his mind.

He bit at Ocelot's shoulder- forcing more noise out of him. He'd fucked Ocelot when he was younger- sure, but that had been a mess of virginal experiences, and Ocelot not truly knowing what it was that he was after, fumbling around with kinks here and there and failing miserably at executing them without making a mess. Now, years later, Ocelot had matured to a point where he could express himself much more easily- even if those expressions just consisted of crying his name into the pillow until his eyes watered with pain and lust. 

And his eyes looked so pretty when they welled up with tears- dripping from his long eyelashes onto his perfectly cut cheekbones, the ice blue intensified by the pink bloodshot. So when Snake pulled his hair, he was happy with what he saw, groaning at the sight of the younger man- younger than him, always- flustered, a string of spit running down the side of his mouth. Fucked senseless. 

"Yeah…" Snake murmured, approvingly. Ocelot looked back at him, his eyes hooded- his mouth open. Snake liked that view. He wrapped his hair in his fist so he didn't dare look away from him. 

"This is mine, isn't it?" Snake pulled harshly on the hair tangled in his fist. Ocelot liked his hair- he wouldn't- he wouldn't pull too hard and tear it out, would he? He whined at the mere idea of that. He didn't need to be punished to obey. Not anymore. 

"Y-ours." he nodded. 

"Mine to do what I want with?" Snake tugged at him again. Ocelot didn't know how long he could keep this up. His cock was neglected- his legs were shaking- and it hurt having Snake pull on his hair. 

"Yes. Yes." The poor thing was so close to sobbing. 

"You'd do anything for me?"

Ocelot broke. Not physically, but his outer composure, his ability to keep from crying out loud and begging, pleading, _please please please Snake do not stop John I'd do anything for you anything._

Big Boss made a soft, pleased sound, as if he'd been waiting to hear that all day. He let go of Ocelot's hair, but returned to biting his shoulder, his neck- _oh fuck John they're gonna see_ \- and then his lips were hot against his ear, their bodies pressed tightly together as Snake rutted into him. 

"You'd let me choke you?" he whispered, feeling Ocelot's entire body jerk upwards at the thought. 

"Anything." Ocelot nodded, as the prosthetic hand caressed his throat- promising something it didn't deliver, but just stroking him there, teasing. 

"Bite you?" again, his teeth touched his neck- just enough to press on the skin- nearly sending Ocelot into a frenzy. Why couldn't he just- do- more? Ocelot was panting, he hadn't felt this desperate in a long while- he blamed it on those long years away from his Boss, and now- he had everything. Almost. Except for the push he needed to finally get out of this torturous plateau. This had to be torture. Keeping the pleasure away was as bad as delivering the pain, he thought, hazily. 

"Anything." Ocelot repeated, desperately trying to goad him on. 

"How far would you go to please me, Ocelot?" 

At this point, Ocelot was almost getting angry- frustrated. Even Snake's thrusts had slowed. He wanted to play this game and Ocelot- Ocelot didn't want to play any more games- he wanted to cum. All the build up- all the brutal fucking he'd enjoyed- bringing him to this stubborn. fucking. nothing. 

"As far as I needed to. Snake-" Ocelot was pressing back against him- begging him to continue. 

"You'd bleed for me? Give up control of your body for me? Be whatever I wanted you to be?" John's voice was deep, soft and warm in his ear- and yet- he sensed a terrible lust behind it- one that threatened to drive him insane.

"Yesyesyes, pleaseyes." Ocelot was whimpering, making the most demeaning sounds he could ever think to make- Snake seemed pleased enough with that- running a hand down his side, and jamming his cock in deeper. And then- and then- 

He was pulling out. Ocelot whined loudly with frustration, spewing nonsense as Snake stopped stimulating him. Ocelot nearly began to cuss him out.

"You know, Ocelot. I've been thinking about something. About you." Snake said, watching Ocelot suffer without him- he'd been so close- so close, and Snake just took that away- the results were erotic, watching someone else fall helpless, begging for just a little more of his cock- he touched Ocelot, gently. Not where he wanted to be touched, but he felt all the muscle underneath his skin seize up in anticipation. 

He'd have to do this again. 

"Can it wait? John, I'm serious, I-"

"You don't think I'm serious, Adamska?" Snake pulled his hair again- earning him a yowl of pain with a shuddering pleasure. 

"Of- course you are- Boss." Ocelot could barely stand to breathe- he didn't have the will. Was this Snake's plan? Making him lose his mind one denied orgasm at a time? Because it was working. 

"I'm glad you understand. Now-" Big Boss was running his hand- the warm one- down Ocelot's body to his stomach, and stopping there. "I'm going to ask you something- hypothetical- so listen…" 

Every touch was torture beyond torture. When Big Boss knelt to whisper in his ear, sliding forward- his cock sliding against his thighs- Ocelot nearly howled in desperation, but kept it behind a bitten lip. 

"…if you're as devoted to me as you claim to be, then you wouldn't mind carrying something of mine with you, would you?"

Ocelot blinked, he could feel John's beard against his neck. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Carrying? His things? His guns? His…children?  
That last option sent feelings to his cock that it shouldn't have- while he did want the seed, he did not particularly care for the product, and regardless, such a thing was impossible. But there was something erotic about picturing himself underneath John, crying for him to plant that seed in him- wanting to be bred by that fucking huge- 

John wasn't getting an answer as quickly as he wanted to. He nipped Ocelot's ear and that snapped him back from his hazy fantasy. 

"Well?" 

"Of course. I live for you." Ocelot nodded, not knowing quite what he'd just agreed to. Big Boss, in a moment- kissed his cheek, and that made his head spin more than anything else. He sighed, wondering if it was even worth complaining about his missed chance at finally, finally getting to cum. Big Boss could be strange like that- jerking Ocelot around, mostly because he knew he could. 

He took advantage of it- more than once. 

Including now. Ocelot had been distracted in his thoughts, and then there was a knife to his throat, and a hand over his mouth in the manner that Big Boss would have taken any other hostage. Ocelot's eyes went wide for a second, and he swallowed hard, the knife scraping against his throat. He wondered where the knife had come from, but looked behind himself just a little- enough to see some of Snake's gear in a bag at the foot of his bed. More importantly, he wondered if he was going to die. 

"Loyalty is just a word until we test it, right?" John's teeth were against his neck again, this time biting, tasting, savoring. "Fucking you really is nice, Ocelot. But I want more." 

Ocelot's first thought was 'greedy', but the knife to his throat reminded him not to test any boundaries right now. Not if he wanted to stay alive for a little while longer. Ocelot only murmured small protests into his fingers- _nonono_. He didn't fight it- not as Big Boss tilted his head back, sliding the knife against the stubble of his neck- with all that deadly precision held right between his fingers. He just breathed harder- especially as the knife moved up his throat, to his cheek, to right underneath his right eye. He could feel Big Boss tensing- readying himself to move. _Pleasedon't._

Then, he ran the razor-thin edge along the perfect cut of his cheek, the blade trailing a line of blood behind it, a wound that didn't entirely begin to bleed until it was over- and Ocelot was panting, frantically, trying to wonder if this was really what was happening. Was this what he wanted? Was it what Ocelot wanted? He didn't know. He'd barely lost his state of arousal- that felt demeaning somehow. 

"On your back, now." Big Boss ordered, pushing him into the position he wanted, regardless. Ocelot looked up at him, his eyes still red, the wound on his face still bleeding steadily, panting hard. "It's a scratch. Pull yourself together." 

Ocelot tried to slow his breathing. It wasn't the pain. It was the fact that he'd been in the middle of absolute bliss, and now- the only man- only person, he could ever love was brandishing a knife at his naked body, and he would not explain himself. 

"Show me your devotion, Ocelot. Let me mark you." Big Boss had that grin on his face. That one. Ocelot shuddered. He'd been getting more and more intense lately, however, Ocelot couldn't bring himself to say no. He wanted it. He wanted to be a canvas for the knife in Big Boss' hand. He didn't want to die. The pain would fade, but if he was dead he- couldn't be propping up Big Boss anymore, and oh- he was so dangerously fucking obsessed with this man, it felt like drowning or worship or like his death was on a timer, from now until whenever Big Boss wanted to be. 

Ocelot nodded in a haze. He wondered if Big Boss really wanted his consent, or if he was just playing at it to use as an excuse for later, or if his consent even really mattered. You wanted it. 

Big Boss kissed his cheek again, gentle, lovely, his lips padding against the blood, drawing it away and reddening his tongue. 

Then, he pinned Ocelot's shoulder to the bed, and pointed the knife directly at his chest, smiling that smile, and running it along sensitive pathways- not hard enough to cut for now, just hard enough to raise the flesh beneath in a pink line. He looked gleeful doing so. Ocelot knew better to shift away when his senses demanded that he should- when the blade's sharp point caressed over the surface of his nipple. He just winced his eyes shut. 

"I'm almost jealous of your skin. Except for those little kitten whiskers, you've had nothing but peach fuzz since you were a kid." Big Boss chuckled, before indicating the patch of peach-blonde fur above his lip. Kitten whiskers. If Ocelot hadn't been so sure that he was about to be run through with a hunting knife, he would have complained that he was fully grown thank you, and then he felt stupid. 

This was not the time to reminisce, and definitely not the time to be uncomfortable with the way Big Boss' hand was following the light trail of his knife down the center of his chest. "It makes you look clean." 

Big Boss brought his knife down on the word 'clean', and Ocelot tried not to move- tried not to breathe as it pierced the taut skin of his chest. He just stared upward into John's face until the first slice through his flesh felt like it was over. Several inches long, it spanned the center of his chest, almost in a straight line from one nipple, to the other. Ocelot made no sounds of pain, just muffled them in the back of his throat. 

Big Boss seemed to have put some thought into this design of his. There was one diagonal line moving down from one edge of the first cut- and then another on the other side. Ocelot had lost track of where he was slicing after the fifth or sixth bloody line carved into his chest. He no longer held back the shouts and whimpers of pain that threatened to burst his throat. Big Boss only seemed to press deeper when he did, as if purposely trying to milk more screams out of him. Watching him. Praising him for being willing to take so much pain with a genuine pride in his eyes that sent a chill to the base of Ocelot's spine. He could still see, if he wanted to- that Big Boss was still entirely hard. He liked this. Ocelot was convinced.

And then he brought the knife down in a line to the hollow where his ribcage began to part ways. Almost near his stomach, where his skin was so fragile with nothing to back it up and if he pressed hard enough, he would be slicing into his gut and Ocelot began to pant, almost panic. 

"Johndon'tkillme!" 

It came out as one word. Big Boss stopped right then. 

Blood was pulsing out of him with each breath. The deeper cuts bled rivers down his chest, his stomach, onto the bed, while the shallow ones beaded up with blood, spilling when the droplets became too large to stay. The wound on his face had painted his cheek like a thick, gruesome blush. 

Big Boss had never kissed him so gently, gathering him up in one arm while he followed the last of his lines as if by memory. Ocelot screamed into his mouth, muffled by his kisses and his praise and his tongue. Ocelot could not longer form a thought, except for the pulses of pain radiating from his abdomen. All he did was scream, tears forming in his eyes. _OhJohnnowhyithurtswhywouldyouhurtmeilove-_

After a while, he came to his senses. Big Boss had not killed him. No- no- the knife was laying by him, dirty with his blood, smeared thick with red. There was so much blood, even though the wounds were mostly shallow- the whole of his chest and stomach was stained red, slippery with blood that would not stop flowing. 

He was lightheaded when Big Boss pushed his cock back into his ass. "Oh, Adam…" He made a soft sound- allowing Big Boss to stroke him back to arousal, which he could barely reach- the sensation demanding too much of him. But, as if his cock knew its master, it responded to the touch anyway. Big Boss had never been this loud during sex before. He rubbed his hands in the blood until the were red, as every thrust drew more and more droplets and opened the wounds he'd so carefully made until they poured out blood of their own. 

"It's so good." one hand on Ocelot's stomach, the other on his cheek- thumbing blood over his lips, and sliding fingers in his mouth. And then he knelt as he rutted into him, and kissed his handiwork, nuzzling his face into the ruby-spilling flesh underneath, and groaning, desperately. He lifted his face from him, and Ocelot shivered at the sight of his face covered in his blood. His blood- and that made his cock pulse and his insides seize up and then Big Boss was slamming into him, and despite all the blood, the pain, and the fear, Ocelot's body seemed to release out of pure sensation- that was it. That was all Big Boss could possibly get from him. Cum, blood, sweat, he'd given all he could. 

His consciousness was stolen shortly after Big Boss filled him with his seed. The last thing he saw before losing himself to a black haze of i'mbleedingtoomuch, was his own hand, clean, reaching up to touch John's face, and pulling away with blood on his fingertips.

"Il o v eyo u, J oh n."

He wondered whether he'd said it, or thought it, or just imagined it, and he was okay with that, letting himself rest. 

On his chest, Big Boss had carved a diamond, facets and all. It pulses gently as Ocelot's breath slows.


End file.
